Misery Business
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: AU Amy was looking forward to freshman year of high school. Everyone knows that with high school comes seemingly endless amounts of drama between friends, enemies, and, of course, crushes. Will Amy manage to make it through her first year?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Rain Crystal_: Yay! I know there's probably half a million SC high school fics but I think that this is the first one that centers on Amy Sorel. Actually I haven't found very many Amy fics in general so I'm pretty sure that I'm not copying anyone else's idea. The only thing I borrowed was the title, _Misery Business_, from the song by **Paramore** of the same name.

Summary[AU Amy was looking forward to freshman year of high school. But everyone knows that with high school comes seemingly endless amounts of drama between friends, enemies, and, of course, crushes. Will Amy manage to make it through her first year of the hell known of high school…?

It also should be noted before I begin that Raphael is Amy's older brother in this fic. As far as ages go, Amy is 15 and Raphael is a 19 year old freshman in college.

Now that I'm pretty sure that I've covered everything let's get this thing started…

* * *

A loud beeping noise penetrated the silence that hung in the bedroom of Amy Sorel. Tiredly the young girl rolled over and pressed the button that would make the annoying noise cease before slowly coming to a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes thoroughly before finally pushing the blankets aside and climbed out of the bed, despite the fact that it was beckoning her to lay back down.

She dragged her feet on the plush carpeting of her bedroom floor until she reached her closet. Releasing one final yawn Amy threw open the closet door to search for the 'perfect outfit' for her first day as a high school student. Rummaging through various items of clothing she finally settled on an outfit consisting of a blue hooded sweater, a pair of skinny jeans, and blue and white tennies.

Her next task was to head to her vanity to do her hair and makeup. She began by brushing her long, red hair and dividing it into two pigtails. Once that was complete Amy proceeded to do her makeup; opting for light blue eye shadow, black mascara, and soft pink lip gloss.

"Amy, are you awake?" a masculine voice called up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right down!" she called back.

Running to her desk Amy picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder while she ran toward her bedroom door. She continued her quickened pace down the hall and nearly tripped on her way down the stairs leading into the Sorel family's living room. Her quest finally ended once the young redhead reached the kitchen where her brother was waiting for her, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Well good morning, sleepy-head," Raphael greeted with a half grin.

"Whatever…" muttered Amy, heading for the refrigerator.

"We really should be going, Amy," the blond stated firmly, "Unless you wish to be late for your first day of school."

Amy breathed out a heavy sigh before closing the refrigerator, a can of V8 in hand. It wasn't her first choice for breakfast but she hadn't even the time to make a simple thing like toast. Raphael frowned at what was to be his sister's breakfast before grabbing his keys.

"I don't have any classes until this afternoon so I figured I could give you a ride."

Amy murmured an inaudible reply before following her brother out of the house. She walked slowly toward Raphael's red sports car, opened the passenger's side door and plunked into her seat. Raphael did the same before keying the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. They probably would have traveled in complete silence had it not been for the sound of Amy's phone, more specifically her ringtone of Paramore's 'Crushcrushcrush'.

"Hello," the teen greeted after checking the display.

"Where are you?" inquired the feminine voice at the other end.

"In Raphael's car."

"Well tell Raph to step on it 'cause if he doesn't you'll be late!"

"Don't worry Krystal, we're almost there."

"I hope so… I'll meet you in front when you get here."

"See you then," Amy replied before hanging up.

Raphael noticed her slightly irritated expression out of the corner of his eye and grinned. Thankfully Amy had been correct in saying that they were almost there. Raphael stopped in front of Ostrheinsburg High before turning to his sister.

"You're lucky I was available to give you a ride," he teased.

"Am I?" Amy retorted as she got out of the vehicle, "I'm sure if I'd called Siegfried I could have gotten a ride from him."

Without waiting for Raphael to reply, Amy closed the passenger side door and walked toward the Ostrheinsburg building. Halfway to the door she was met by a girl of the same age. The girl had nearly shoulder length honey blonde hair and sparkling violet eyes. Said girl was wearing a green off the shoulder top, black shorts, and pastel green heels. Her makeup consisted of green eye shadow and a berry colored lip gloss.

"You made it!" the blonde exclaimed while hugging her friend.

"What's gotten into you today, Krystal?" demanded Amy with a slight frown.

"We're entering a realm filled with strangers," stated Krystal with a slightly nervous grin, "You're the only person I know here."

Amy sighed. Normally Krystal wasn't this insecure. She had been quite popular when they were in grade school and usually exuded an heir of confidence. From what Amy could tell it ran in the Schtauffen family as Krystal's older brother Siegfried, a friend of Raphael's, was also quite confident.

"Just be yourself and you'll be just fine," Amy assured her friend.

"You're right."

"Come on or we'll be late."

"Guess it's your turn to scold me," stated Krystal with a grin.

The two girls made their way toward the glass doors of Ostrheinsburg and entered the strange world that is high school.

* * *

_Rain Crystal_: There you have it; Amy is about to become a part of the hell that is high school. In case you're wondering Siegfried is the same age as Raphael.

Hopefully this wasn't too bad of a start. Please click the shiny button on the lower left of your screen and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Rain Crystal_: Wow! Two days in row! I'm usually not near this fast when it comes to updating my stories but I was able to have this ready today. I'm warning you all now, don't get used to it though I will do my best.

I would really like to thank my wonderful reviewers at this time. Many thanks to AngelEyes87 and Highwayman Myth. I hope this chapter will be to your satisfaction as well.

* * *

Amy and Krystal had just entered the rather large sized gymnasium of Ostrheinsburg High. Apparently there was always some stupid welcome back assembly followed by the receiving of first semester schedules. The two girls scanned the bleachers to figure out just where the freshmen were meant to sit, eventually locating that section with their eyes.

"Excuse me," said a feminine voice, grabbing their attention.

Amy and Krystal stopped and turned around. The person who had spoken was a petite girl who looked around the same age. Her brown hair was short was kept short with longer strands in front that reached her shoulders. She had sparkling brown eyes that seemed to express her cheerful mood. The brunette had decided to keep her outfit simple; opting for a sugar pink tank top with denim shorts and red flats. Her makeup consisted of light pink lip gloss and lavender eye shadow.

"Are you guys new here too?" the brunette inquired.

"Yeah," replied Krystal with a smile, "My name is Krystal and this is Amy."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Xianghua."

"It's a pleasure, Xianghua," said Amy warmly.

Once they were finished exchanging pleasantries the three girls headed toward the bleachers to take a seat. Once they were situated Xianghua started scanning the crowd for somebody. Usually Xianghua was more prone to lateness but today her friend was cutting it really close.

"Is everything alright, Xianghua?" inquired Amy.

"They will be if my friend shows up," replied the anxious girl.

"What do they look like? Maybe Krystal and I can help you find her," suggested the redhead.

"There she is!" exclaimed Xianghua noticing someone in the crowd, "HEEEY Cassie, over here!"

Shortly they were joined by another girl. She was taller than the other three girls and had blonde hair which she had tied back with a black ribbon and blue eyes. She, like Xianghua, wasn't wearing anything fancy or complicated. Her outfit consisted of a black ballet neck tee with quarter length sleeves, sun-faded jeans, and white tennies. The only make up she'd bothered to wear was strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"I thought you were going to be late!" exclaimed Xianghua as the blonde took a seat next to her.

"I scared myself when I realized how close I was cutting it," she replied with a smile, "Luckily Sophitia doesn't have any classes until later this morning."

"Wait a minute… Cassandra?" inquired Krystal.

"Is that you, Krystal?" returned Cassandra.

"You guys know each other?" asked a confused Xianghua.

"We met over summer vacation," replied Krystal returning her gaze to the brunette, "My brother is dating her sister."

"You must be Amy," guessed Cassandra as she looked at the silent redhead, "Krystal has told me so much about you."

"Nothing bad I hope," Amy responded with a small smile.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Krystal with a laugh, "You know you're my best friend, Amy!"

Before the girls could say anything more the principal called for everyone's attention. He then proceeded to give his usual boring speech about the positives of high school, the rules, etc. He then introduced the staff for the benefit of the freshmen and to note roster changes. After that he instructed the students to pick up their schedules from one of several tables that were divided by year and last name.

Amy rolled her eyes at the slow pace in which the line before her was moving. She just wanted to get her schedule, get to her locker, and move on with her day. At least Krystal was waiting in the same line with her, after all, both Sorel and Schtauffen started with an 'S'.

Staring straight ahead of her Amy saw one of her fellow freshmen. The person in question was a well toned boy with bronze skin. This boy had black hair that was gelled back with a group of bangs hanging over half of his face. Continuing her evaluation of him Amy examined his outfit, consisting of black graphic tee, fitted jeans, and black and grey tennies.

_Seems like a pretty boy_, Amy mused.

While she was making this assessment the boy in question had picked up his schedule. Now that he was turning to leave he noticed Amy staring at him.

"Um… can I help you?" he inquired, giving her a strange look.

"No…" Amy murmured in embarrassment.

Krystal grinned at her friend's predicament before turning her gaze on the boy. Making her own quick assessment of him she decided that he was quite attractive. The boy's eyes met hers as he passed her by, a grin forming on his face as he headed toward his friends.

"Uh… Krystal?"

Amy's voice brought Krystal out the trance-like stare she had on the raven haired boy. Realizing what her friend had meant, the blonde gave her name and received her schedule and locker assignment. Eager to compare schedules with her friends Krystal, along with Amy, went looking for Xianghua and Cassandra.

Meanwhile the raven haired boy was conversing with another boy. His friend had short chestnut brown hair, friendly brown eyes, and a check shaped scar on his cheek. The brunette boy was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, darkwash jeans, and white tennies.

"… Maxi?"

The raven haired boy, Maxi, hadn't heard a word that his friend had said in the last two minutes as he was staring in the direction of the line of 'S's until a certain blonde and her redheaded friend had walked away, seemingly looking for their friends. He was going to make it his personal mission that day to learn a bit more about the attractive girl such as her name.

"Maxi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… great," Maxi replied looking back to his friend.

The brown haired boy shook his head. He knew his friend was good with girls but he thought he had this chance to talk to him about other topics before Maxi began the search for his next girlfriend.

"What's with the long face, man?" Maxi asked once he'd noticed his friend's disappointed expression.

"Oh, it's nothing," the brunette insisted. He forced a smile to prove his point.

"Kilik," said Maxi placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "This has to do with Xianghua, doesn't it?"

"What!?!" Kilik exclaimed loud enough for half the gymnasium to hear. The red face boy continued in a quieter tone, "Why would you say something like that?"

"You're worried that she might be checking out what Ostrheinsburg has to offer," stated Maxi confidently.

"Oh you mean like you are?" Kilik retorted crossing his arms, "Besides, Xianghua and I are just friends."

"Gimme a break! You've been crushing on her since 6th grade."

"I have not," insisted Kilik indignantly.

"Oh yeah?" inquired Maxi raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Then you won't care that I've spotted her with a group of strangers," the raven haired boy said smoothly.

Kilik's eyes grew huge and he immediately began scanning the crowd for any sign of Xianghua. Eventually he spotted her standing with three other girls. He recognized one as her friend Cassandra but the other two looked unfamiliar. Maxi let out a laugh as he watched his best friend stare at their female friend, bringing Kilik's attention back to him.

"Paranoid, aren't we?"

"Oh shut up," Kilik growled in irritation.

Meanwhile across the gymnasium Amy, Krystal, Xianghua, and Cassandra had been comparing schedules to see if they had any classes with any of the others. All four of them had first period Literature together so they were very happy. Once they had finished comparing classes the conversation drifted to their summer vacations. Xianghua started.

"My summer was great! I hung out with Kilik and Maxi almost every day."

"I thought you said your summer was great," teased Cassandra.

"It was!" insisted Xianghua, "Aside from you, Maxi and Kilik are my best friends!"

"Are you sure you're just friends with Kilik?"

"Yes! Of course I am!" the petite brunette exclaimed. Thinking quickly she asked, "What about your summer, Cassie? Did you meet anyone special?"

"You mean besides Krystal? Let's see…" Cassandra said pretending to be deep in thought, "Oh yeah! I met Krystal's brother Siegfried."

"That's not what I meant!"

Cassandra let out a laugh, "I know."

"Well… did you?" persisted Xianghua, receiving giggles from Krystal and Amy.

"Maybe."

"Oh come on! I'm your best friend," Xianghua wined.

"What did you do this summer, Amy?" inquired Cassandra just to spite Xianghua.

"Nothing much, I'm afraid. My parents signed me up for a ballroom dancing class over the break," the redhead replied before sighing.

"Ooo! Tell us about your partner!" exclaimed Xianghua eagerly.

"Erm… What do you want to know about him?" Amy asked uneasily.

"Is he cute?" Xianghua asked with haste.

"I guess… so…"

"What does he look like?" inquired the curious brunette.

"Well-" Amy began. She was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"There you are!"

All four sets of eyes looked to the source of that voice, a boy with spiky red hair and blue eyes. He had an athletic build and an heir of confidence about him. Showing obvious pride in his physique the redhead wore a white sleeveless shirt, knee-length denim shorts, and red and white tennies. The boy's eyes were on Cassandra and, seeming not to have noticed the other girls, he smiled and spoke.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"So Cassie, who's this?" Xianghua asked though she had a slight guess.

"Yun-soeng's the name," the redheaded boy replied, "You must be Xianghua."

"That's right!"

"And who might you two be?" asked Yun-soeng once he'd noticed Krystal and Amy.

"I'm Krystal."

"My name is Amy, pleased to meet you."

"I assure you the pleasure is mine," Yun-soeng replied before turning to Cassandra, "Can I speak to you privately, Cassandra?"

"Um sure… I guess so."

Yun-soeng smiled at this and lead Cassandra away from the group. The remaining three girls remained silent until they were out of sight. Xianghua was the first to speak.

"I bet he's her boyfriend. Wonder why she didn't want to talk about him when I asked?"

"Maybe she wasn't ready," replied Krystal with a shrug.

"Or maybe he's her cousin or something," added Amy.

"I suppose you both have good points…" Xianghua admitted in defeat.

"Let's go find our lockers," suggested Amy.

"Okay," agreed Xianghua, "Too bad mine will be on the other side of the hall…"

"We have third period together, don't we?" inquired Amy, "Why don't we meet there once we're done."

"Oh my god! I got so carried away that I forgot they told us to go to our third hour classes!" exclaimed Krystal who was looking at the clock, "That means we only have 5 minutes!"

After bidding each other farewell each of the girls headed toward their lockers. Amy was glad both because she got to drop off most of her stuff and because her locker was right next to Krystal's. So far things were looking up for the young redheaded girl. But this is high school and high school has a way with chewing people up and spitting them out…

* * *

_Rain Crystal_: That last sentence is all too true, isn't it? High school wouldn't be high school without a never ending supply of drama after all. Well that's all for now. Please review to let me know what you thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Rain Crystal_: I'm finally back with another chapter chock full of high school bad -er- goodness. I'm trying to do a bit of writing now as I'll be returning to my hellish place of employment the day after Christmas -grumble, grumble-

I'd like to make a quick note here that I will be including a character that is not from Soul Calibur. She is a character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance but I thought she'd be perfect for the part as one of the main antagonists. I won't say who as she will be revealed in this chapter. Others may or may not be included later.

As usual I must thank my incredibly amazing reviewers so thank you Highwayman Myth, Magic of WakaLaka, and DevilKidd.

_I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say  
__I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
__Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

**-Paramore**, _Crushcrushcrush_

* * *

Amy had just entered the cafeteria. It had felt like an eternity before it was it was finally lunch time and her inadequate breakfast had left her stomach growling through her first few classes. She was digging in her pockets when it hit her.

She. had. no. lunch. money.

Amy groaned quietly and opted to look for her friends instead of entering the lunch line. Spotting Krystal and Xianghua at a table at the other end of the room the redhead started over in that direction. When she finally arrived she plopped down in one of the chairs, gaining the attention of the other two.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Amy?" inquired Krystal in surprise.

"Don't tell me you're on some sort of diet!" exclaimed Xianghua, "You're already tiny!"

"It's nothing like that. I just… overslept a bit and didn't have time for breakfast," Amy sighed.

Krystal shook her head and sighed, "I suppose you didn't bring any money for lunch either, huh?"

"Uh…"

"Here," said Xianghua sliding her tray so that it was an equal distance between herself and Amy, "You can share with me today."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Eat up!"

Amy nodded her thanks and slowly took a french fry from the tray and began to eat. Eventually Cassandra joined them. All of the girls exchanged greetings before working on their trays. Although school food is the most disgusting crap anyone could eat the girls seemed satisfied just to be in each other's presence. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Xianghua finally spoke up.

"So what's going on with you and that Yun-soeng guy, Cassie?"

"Pushy, aren't ya?" inquired Cassandra feigning a frown.

"Please tell just tell her already," pled Krystal desperately, "If you don't she's going to drive Amy and I crazy!"

"Alright, alright… Yun-soeng is-"

"In the house!"

All four girls looked to the source of the voice which, of course, was Yun-soeng himself. The redhead took a seat beside Cassandra, frowning at the tray he'd just set down on the table.

"Man, this stuff looks totally gross!" he exclaimed after sticking his spoon in his pudding. The spoon stood straight up even after Yun-soeng had released his grip on its handle.

"I guess you'll just have to pack your own lunch tomorrow," stated Cassandra with a grin.

Xianghua loudly cleared her throat, "You're not trying to avoid my question, are ya Cassie?"

"What question would that be?" inquired Yun-soeng looking to the blonde sitting beside him.

"I haven't forgotten your question, Xianghua. And in response to that question," began Cassandra as a grin snuck across her features, "Yun-soeng is my boyfriend."

"Got that right!" exclaimed a proud Yun-soeng.

"Why didn't you mention him earlier?" asked a puzzled Xianghua.

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm."

"Meanie!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so nosy," the blonde teased.

Xianghua replied by sticking out her tongue before returning to the half eaten crap on her tray. Amy sighed before pushing the tray toward Xianghua; she'd clearly had enough of the mystery items of the day. Yun-soeng finally managed to eat a small bite of what looked like a hamburger and Cassandra took a couple bites of her salad.

Krystal, on the other hand, was slowly scanning the cafeteria. She searched the entire room with her eyes until she finally found the person she was looking for. Even though she hadn't had a chance to speak with Maxi that day she couldn't help but to feel some sort of attraction to him. She'd seen him in the hall between each of her classes seeing as his locker was on the other side of Amy's but that was about it.

"Hey Krystal, what are you staring at?" asked Amy once she'd noticed her friend's sudden stillness and distant gaze, "Krystal?"

This, of course, caught the attention of the other three members of the group and all eyes were on Krystal. After a second of thought Xianghua followed her friend's gaze to see just who or what had won her attention. She grin when she saw who it was.

"Looks like Krystal's got a crush on Maxi," she teased.

"No I don't!" Krystal exclaimed nervously, tearing her gaze from the attractive raven haired boy. Unfortunately she was blushing brightly.

"Uh-huh," said Cassandra sarcastically.

"I don't!" the honey blonde insisted desperately.

"Yes you do," Amy chimed in, "You stare at him every time he comes to his locker. Not to mention in the gym-"

"That's quite enough, Amy!"

"Give it up, Krystal, it's so obvious," stated Yun-soeng, "You're blushing which totally gives it away."

"Alright, alright! So I think he's cute… So?"

"It matters because Maxi is one of my best friends," explained Xianghua with a grin, "He's like a brother to me so I know him quite well."

"Uh-oh…" murmured Cassandra under her breath.

"Uh-oh?" echoed Yun-soeng quizzically.

"Xianghua's gonna play matchmaker."

"I've got it!" exclaimed the happy brunette.

"Got what?" Krystal and Amy asked in unison.

"Hold on a sec…"

Amy and Krystal watched in confusion as Xianghua pulled out her blue cell phone and began punching a number of keys. Once finished, she put her phone back in her shorts pocket and grinned. Moments later the group was joined by Maxi and Kilik- much to Krystal's joy and horror.

"Hello ladies," Maxi said smooth as silk after taking a seat.

"Ahem," grunted Yun-soeng.

"Yes hon?" inquired Maxi raising his eyebrow. Turning to Xianghua he said, "She has got to be the ugliest girl I have ever seen."

"Hey-!"

"Don't worry about Yun at the moment. I asked you guys to come over here so you could meet my new friends," stated Xianghua eagerly, "Ladies, this is Maxi and the quiet and less annoying one is Kilik."

"Pleased to meet you," Kilik said politely.

"Annoying? What do you mean I'm a-"

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Krystal and Amy," the energetic girl continued, gesturing to each girl as she said her name.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Amy with a friendly smile.

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine," stated Maxi inwardly grinning, _How perfect is it that Krystal is one of Xianghua's new friends?_

"I suppose I'd better introduce my boyfriend too, right?" mused Cassandra figuring that no one else was going to, "The boy you see pouting childishly to my right is Yun-soeng."

"Nice to meet- hey, wait a minute!"

"What is it?" asked Kilik trying to suppress a laugh.

"I was not pouting!" exclaimed Yun-soeng indignantly.

"Okay, then what do you call this face?" questioned Maxi while imitating the redheaded boy's expression.

Laughs erupted from everyone at the table with the exception of Yun-soeng, of course, who only frowned more. The laughing stopped, however, when an unfamiliar voice addressed the group.

"My, my, aren't we a bit obnoxious."

The owner of the voice was a curvaceous redhead clad in rather revealing attire. Surprisingly she hadn't been called to the office for violating the dress code since her outfit left very, very little to the imagination. This girl wasn't alone either. With her was a tall girl with long, dark green hair and piercing dark eyes. She wasn't dressed as risqué as her friend as she'd opted for a purple tank top and black jeans.

"And who might you be?" demanded Cassandra with an uninviting frown.

"Such ill manners!" exclaimed the redhead feigning a hurt expression. She then looked to her friend and said, "Looks like you're not the only one here with a temper, Petrine."

Petrine simply scoffed at the remark and crossed her arms over her chest. She then looked to the group of friends and grinned. They were definitely beneath her standards. Still her friend had shown interest in one of the guys so there they were…

"Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet!" the redhead exclaimed with fake charm and a plastic smile, "My name is Valeria and my friend's name is Petrine. Might I have the pleasure of your names?"

The group introduced themselves one by one with Kilik being the last to do so. Valeria smiled, taking the liberty of sitting directly across from the chestnut haired boy.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," stated Valeria looking directly into Kilik's eyes and leaning so that he might have a view of 'them'.

Petrine shook her head at her friend's antics but opted to take a seat near Xianghua instead of objecting. In doing so she noticed just how upset the petite brunette appeared as she observed Valeria's actions. Petrine's expression switched from one of boredom to one of interest simply because of this observation.

_Looks like Valeria had more in mind than just flirting with that boy. This could be fun if she plays her cards right and drags it out_, Petrine thought as she continued to watch her friend flirt.

* * *

_Rain Crystal_: Valeria and Petrine seem quite pleasant, do they not? -sighs- Gotta love candy sweet bitches… Well, Petrine isn't quite as 'sweet' as Valeria but you get the point. Anywho, reviews are appreciated greatly but not required. Still it never hurts to ask, right? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_Lacuna Lily_: I'm baaack! Did you miss me? It's been such a long time since I've updated this fic and I apologize for my incredibly slow updating. … Please don't hurt me! -hides beneath desk-

I'd like to offer great thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter- Highwayman Myth, Kyuubinoheru, and AngelEyes87. I would hug you but none of you are here. Yes, Kyuub, I know I said I was working on _Living in a Nightmare_ and _Crimson Lily of the Sound_ but for some reason I felt the urge to write a chapter for this story too. Maybe it's because I've been hearing _Misery Business_ a lot on the radio lately.

Before I begin I should really apologize for the possible cheesiness you may encounter in this chapter. Trust me, I would never intentionally be that cheesy. You've been warned…

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of that Valeria girl!"

Xianghua, Amy, and Krystal were sitting in eighth period study hall. Being that it was the first day they didn't have any homework with the exception of half a dozen syllabuses that needed to be signed by their parents. After the teacher supervising the study period gave the all too familiar lecture of what a study hall is meant to be used for she allowed the students to separate into their own little groups to converse. At this moment Xianghua was expressing how upset she was about what had happened during lunch.

"I can't believe she was flirting with _my_ Kilik!" the brunette exclaimed in rage.

"You really like him, don't you?" inquired Krystal sympathetically.

"Of course I do, he's one of my best friends!"

"I think it's more than that," Amy chimed in gaining the attention of her friends.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Xianghua as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well first off you called him 'your' Kilik," replied Amy with a grin. Resuming a slightly more serious expression she continued, "Besides, if you thought of Kilik as just a friend Valeria's flirtation wouldn't bother you."

"Of course it would! It's obvious that she's a whore!" exclaimed Xianghua loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Miss Chai!" exclaimed the irate supervisor, "I suggest you mind your tongue or you might end up in detention."

"Yes, ma'am…" the embarrassed girl replied sheepishly before saying more quietly to her friends, "Anyway, I don't have a crush on Kilik."

"You said that both Kilik and Maxi are two of your best friends, right?" questioned Krystal raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

"Then why is it that you seem dead set on setting me up with Maxi but when another girl flirts with Kilik you go ballistic?"

"Well…" Xianghua said thoughtfully, "You genuinely seem interested in Maxi and besides that I'm a pretty good judge of character."

_Riiight_, thought both Krystal and Amy simultaneously.

"Hey, what are you ladies talking about?"

Xianghua and Krystal nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of the familiar masculine voice while Amy simply turned her head in the speaker's direction. There Maxi stood, in all his glory, grinning at his less than happy brunette friend.

"This about what happened in the cafeteria, isn't it?" he questioned as he took a seat directly across from Krystal.

"What makes you say that?" demanded Xianghua defensively.

"Let's see…" said Maxi feigning a thoughtful expression, "Maybe the fact that you exclaimed 'she's a whore' loud enough for the whole building to hear?"

"What makes you think I was referring to Valeria?" countered Xianghua.

"That right there."

"For the millionth time I don't-"

"Hey there," Maxi said as he looked to Krystal, ignoring his friend's outburst, "You're Krystal, right?"

"Yeah and you're Maxi, right?" returned the blonde with a smile.

"Beautiful and intelligent," he replied causing her to blush. Digging into his pocket the raven haired boy produced his cell phone and after playing with for a few seconds said, "Perhaps you could help me out with something."

"Sure," Krystal replied once Maxi handed his phone to her, "What do you need me to do?"

"Well I was trying to update my contacts but I can't seem to remember how to do that," Maxi lied, rather obviously.

Amy and Xianghua exchanged looks that could be read as 'you can't be serious' as Krystal explained how to get into the phone's contacts. Once she had finished her tutorial of how to add a contact Maxi spoke up.

"I'm not quite sure I understand it yet. Perhaps it would help if I saw you enter your number."

Krystal flashed Maxi a flirtatious smile before entering her information into his phone. She then handed it back and produced her own phone.

"Perhaps you'd like to demonstrate what you've learned by entering your number in my phone?" she suggested as she handed him the small communication device.

After just a few seconds the transaction was complete and Krystal and Maxi had each other's phone numbers. In the meantime Amy and Xianghua had decided to exchange numbers since they had become friends as well as attempt to block out the cheesiness of Krystal and Maxi.

Meanwhile across the room Valeria, Petrine, and another girl were having a conversation of their own. The third member of the group was dressed about as scantily as Valeria, wearing a green micro mini skirt with a matching tank top that had a very deep 'v' neck. Her long brown hair was done in high pigtails with the exception of shorter, slightly messy bangs. Her violet eyes were free of any expression of feeling except the empty, yet irritating, feeling of boredom.

"Think they're still talking about me over there?" inquired a grinning Valeria.

"Who knows?" replied Petrine with a shrug, "From the looks of it Elvis Casanova is working his charm on the blonde."

"Why would those losers be talking about you, V?" questioned the bored brunette.

"Let's just say I flirted with that obnoxious brunette's crush at lunch," explained Valeria with a grin.

"That's just like you," responded the brunette with a malicious grin.

"What can I say? Kilik is simply adorable! It's just an added bonus that it pisses off that other girl."

"So what have you been up to, Tira?" questioned Petrine.

Tira's response was to toss a notebook across the table so Petrine and Valeria could see what she'd been up to during all of her classes. Once she'd opened the notebook Petrine was greeted by numerous doodles of skulls, ravens, and even one graphic drawing of harpy feeding on a human corpse- complete with blood, guts, and a few vital organs. Valeria glanced over at her friend's artwork but frowned a bit once she saw what Tira had drawn.

"That's one way to pass the time through boring lectures," said Petrine who had actually enjoyed looking at her friend's artwork, "I especially like the one with the harpy."

"I thought you would," came Tira's simple reply as she took her notebook back.

Valeria shook her head in mild annoyance. She considered herself the leader of their group and as such expected to be the center of attention at all times. Still she knew that Petrine and Tira weren't completely ignoring her. If she chose to speak they would give her their attention which caused her snotty little smile to return to her face.

"So ladies," the redhead spoke, of course, gaining the attention of the others, "Have you tar- I mean located any potential lovers yet?"

"It's only the first day, V," replied Petrine as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Yeah," agreed Tira with a thoughtful expression, "I need time to evaluate the available candidates."

"I suppose," said Valeria with a bored expression, "But the moment either of you has made a decision I want to be the first to know."

Tira and Petrine nodded in response. Soon after the bell rang, releasing the students from Ostrheinsburg. Valeria led her friends out of the classroom and down the hall until it was time for them to head their separate ways. Petrine and Tira exchanged glances one last time before heading on their way.

* * *

_Lacuna Lily_: So ends day one of high school and yet it is only the beginning of hell. I wasn't originally planning to use Tira but after reading my reviews from last time I thought it might be a good idea. I also based her appearance on a picture I saw on the net from SC IV in which she had long, brown hair.

I also really, really apologize for how pathetically cheesy the scene between Maxi and Krystal was. I honestly couldn't believe I wrote that but it works for the story.

That's it for today, loves. I look forward to hearing from all of you and am open to suggestions. I have a pretty good idea about things I want to happen but if I receive additional ideas that I like I would use them. I aim to please after all!


	5. Chapter 5

_Lacuna_: Wow... this has kinda turned into a Soul Calibur/Fire Emblem crossover... For some reason these characters seem to go well with one another. I apologize to those who were hoping for a strictly Soul Calibur high school fic.

Thank you to my amazingly patient reviewers. It's been ages but I swear I will see this through to the end.

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

~_Crushcrushcrush_ by _Paramore_

**

* * *

****Chapter Five**

* * *

Amy made her way through the halls of Ostrheinsburg High. She was growing slightly irritated by how slowly the people in front of her were moving and released an annoyed sigh. She was sure that no one was paying any attention to her so it came as a surprise when the person walking next to her spoke.

"They're really moving at a snail's pace, aren't they?"

The person who had made the comment was a boy around the same age as Amy. He had short blond hair, piercing eyes and an athletic build. After a moment of thought and not-so-descrete staring she was able to place why his voice had seemed so familiar.

"Cormag?"

"Took you long enough!" the blond said with mock irritation.

"Hey! I haven't seen you since fifth grade so cut me some slack!" exclaimed Amy defensively.

"Jeez, Sorel, I'm only kidding..."

"And after all this time you're still calling me by my last name," observed Amy as she shook her head, "Is 'Amy' so hard a name to remember, _Grado_?"

"Hey, it could be worse. I could always call you by the name I gave you when we were little," stated Cormag with a grin.

"Oh my god..." Amy replied. Dread crept into her as she remembered the hated nickname her friend had given her long ago.

"I see that Mimi remembers," Cormag said with a sly grin, "Or should I say Miss PeePee remembers?"

"You're still a jerk, you know that?"

"Yep. Damn proud of it, too."

Amy rolled her eyes in reply, much to the amusement of Cormag. The two walked in silence for a few moments before either of them bothered to say a word.

"Where are you going, Sorel?"

"The ladies' room for a cigarette," replied Amy in a serious tone of voice.

"What?" exclaimed a surprised Cormag with widdened eyes.

"Just kidding!" Amy burst while laughing at her friend's reaction, "Seriously though, Room 107."

"What do you know, so am I."

"Awww... shit..." muttured Amy, feigning irritation at their common destination.

"What is your problem?" questioned a puzzled Cormag with a frown, "I thought we were friends here!"

"Got ya again!" Amy teased before playfully sticking out her tongue.

"What am I gonna do with you, Sorel?" replied Cormag shaking his head.

"Walk to class with me?"

Cormag shrugged his shoulders before following Amy toward their classroom. Although the room was filled with people when they arrived Amy's attention was drawn to a beautiful girl sitting alone in the back corner. This girl had long, black hair that contrasted her fair complection and red eyes. Amy wasn't sure why she had noticed that girl in particular though she guessed it could have to do with the formal way that she was dressed as opposed to the more casual clothes everyone else was wearing.

"Whatcha staring at?" asked a curious Cormag. Following his friend's gaze he, too, noticed the solitary girl, "She's kinda cute."

"Maybe the combined cuteness of myself and the mystery girl will make up for your ugliness since Ostrheinsburg can't afford the defficit," replied Amy before heading in the girl's direction.

"What's the matter? You're not jealous are you, Sorel?" taunted Cormag.

Amy chose to simply ignore this remark and took the seat next to the 'mystery girl'. Cormag shrugged and found a seat by another boy he seemed to recognize.

"Hi," said Amy offering her new companion a friendly smile.

"Hello," returned the dark haired girl with a small smile of her own, "How do you do?"

"There's no need to be so formal," replied Amy upon noticing the other girl's ettiquette, "I'm Amy."

"My name is Astrid. Pleasure to meet you, Amy."

"Likewise."

Astrid smiled politely before looking away, her gaze directed toward the table at which she was seated. Amy found her companion's shyness somehow endearing though she would try to draw her out of her shell. From the somber look on Astrid's face Amy could tell she probably spent a lot of her time by herself. Maybe she and the others could help to remedy this?

Meanwhile Cormag was having a conversation with a friend he found seated by himself when he and Amy had arrived. This boy was handsome with an inviting smile, short golden hair and friendly green eyes. He was clothed simply in a green t-shirt, a pair of jeans and black and grey Nikes. He had a certain charm about his presence that seemed to make girls attracted to him.

"So where did you disappear to this summer?" questioned Cormag, crossing his arms.

"I was actually here in Ostrheinsburg," replied the boy with an easy smile, "My parents figured since Callil and I both started school in the fall we should have the summer to become acquainted with the city."

Cormag grinned knowingly at this, "And by 'acquainted' you mean...?"

"They wanted Callil to find a job and me to enroll in dance lessons..." the boy explained, his smile weaking slightly.

"Hold up- the great Franz Renais spet the summer twirling around in a tutu?" replied Cormag who was now laughing hysterically at this discovery, "Talk about emasculating!"

"No!" exclaimed an extremely red faced Franz, "For your information it was ballroom dancing not ballet. Tuxedos not tutus. It's classy."

"Awww... But I'm sure your fangirls would love to see you in a leotard!" burst Cormag, laughing even more loudly.

Franz was mortified by his friend's need to announce such a thing to the class. Slowly surveying the room, Franz silently prayed that no one had heard Cormag's sudden outburst. His horror only intensified when his green eyes met the gaze of a familiar pair of blue eyes. Immediately he looked away causing Cormag to laugh once more.

An obnoxiously loud burst of laughter caught the attention of Amy and Astrid. As Amy had suspected, it was Cormag who having a sudden laughing fit at some one else's expense. It wasn't until her gaze fell upon Cormag's friend and met an all too familiar emerald stare that she tore her eyes away, uncertain of how she felt about her discovery.

"Are you alright, Amy?" questioned a confused Astrid.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy replied with an embarrassed giggle.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Amy with a smile, "Just mildly shocked by the childish behavious of some people is all."

When Astrid chose not to pursue the matter further Amy returned her gaze to Cormag and his companion. She hadn't expected to see Franz at Ostrhiensburg High yet a part of her was secretly glad. Franz had been her dance partner over the summer. The two had clicked instantly and had undeniable chemistry on the dancefloor. Unfortunately the summer had come to an end, as did their dance class, and Amy and Franz were forced to part ways before she was able to figure out exactly what she felt for her partner.

And now she was presented with a second chance to figure out what it is she felt. Amy couldn't help but smile at this realization. Still with Cormag in the picture things could prove disasterous...


	6. Chapter 6

_Lacuna:_ Here it is, the sixth chapter of _Misery Business_... and it's not extremely late for once, lol! I've been in a creative mood lately and addicted to updates. I better enjoy the free time I have for writing while I still can :)

_If you wanna play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on let's play  
Cuz I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Then have to forget you for one whole minute..._

~_Crushcrushcrush_ by_ Paramore_

**

* * *

****Chapter Six**

* * *

Fourth period Algebra: the most uninteresting class in the world. At least it was if you had asked Krystal Schtauffen because, honestly, who cares about taking x to the second? Fortunately for Krystal she was seated in the back of the classroom, cell phone hidden behind her text book.

_This class sucks. Keep me entertained  
*~Krys~*_

_Buzz_. Instantaneous reply, a pleasant surprise.

_Don't they all? Draw me a picture  
**Just a Sexy Boy**_

Krystal smirked.

_True... But of what?  
*~Krys~*_

_Buzz..._

_Idk, b creative ;)  
**Just a Sexy Boy**_

"Miss Schtauffen?"

"Ten!" exclaimed a startled Krystal, praying it was the answer to whatever equation she'd been asked to solve.

"You've been texting _ten_ of your friends throughout my lecture? Pretty impressive," replied the stern, 40-something math instructor sarcastically, "May I see your phone, please?"

"W-What?"

"Your phone. I'd like to hold onto it until the end of the day."

Krystal released a dismayed sigh as she surrendered her life to Mrs. Hanrahan. To add to her horror it buzzed one more time just as the transaction was completed.

Looking at the screen Mrs. Hanarahan stated, "Maxi would like to know if he should pose for you."

The entire classroom errupted with laughter as Krystal sunk lower in her chair, her face bright red from embarrassment.

"If you'd like I could tell Mister 'Sexy Boy' to meet you after class for detention," suggested Mrs. Hanrahan bitterly, "Fifteen minutes should be plenty of time to strike the perfect pose."

"Umm... That won't be neccessary..."

"Very well, Miss Schtauffen," replied Krystal's new worst enemy as she travelled toward her desk, "I'll tell him in person later."

Upon dropping Krystal's phone in her desk (and causing Krystal to cringe at her carelessness in handling it) Mrs. Hanrahan issued the class a warning and continued on with her lecture. Krystal was relieved when the bell rang to dismiss her from this torment and allow her to join her friends for lunch. When she got to their table Amy, Xianghua, Cassandra, and Yun-Seong were already seated.

"Hey Krystal," Amy greeted her with a smile.

"Hey..." she murmured back as she sunk into the chair next to her.

"Why the long face?" asked Xianghua.

"Mrs. Hanrahan took my phone..."

"That sucks," said Yun-Seong with a sympathetic frown, "Now how will you survive the day?"

"It gets worse, Yun-Seong," replied Krystal with a groan, "I was texting Maxi and he replied when the Hammerhead took it... and now we both have detention..."

"Brutal," said Cassandra as she grimmaced.

As if feeling left out Amy's phone began vibrating in her pocket. Bringing it out she noticed she had four unread messages. Two were from Krystal and Xianghua symply stating their boredom, one was from Raphael saying that he would pick her up after school, and the latest was from Cormag asking '_Where r u sitting Sorel?_'. Amy grinned and sent a quick reply to Cormag before putting her phone away.

"What are you grinning about?" questioned Xianghua, a hint of mischief in her voice.

Amy shrugged. Moments later Cormag appeared to take his seat across from Amy.

"Found me, I see," Amy said with a grin.

"Yeah," Cormag replied returning her grin, "Took me a while since your directions sucked but I managed. Next time I'll try Mapquest."

Before Amy could reply to this Xianghua was quick to ask, "So is this your mysterious dance partner, Amy?"

Cormag burst into laughter at this query. He was soon joined by Amy who couldn't even imagine her childhood friend so much as standing in a dance hall. Recieving strange looks from the rest of the group the two ceased their joint fit of laughter and Cormag spoke.

"Hell no! Dancing is for girls and pansies."

"That's not true," protested Yun-Seong as he crossed his arms, "I happen to be a great dancer."

"What are you, the gay guy in this group?" teased Cormag with an evil grin.

"How dare you! For your information I could have one in my mouth and one in both hands and _**still**_ win a straight award!" exclaimed Yun-Seong indignantly- and loundly enough that the entire cafeteria was laughing at his outburst.

"Judging by your sudden announcement of your... talents I'd say you're about as straight as a zigzag, Red," Cormag countered effortlessly.

This remark infuriated Yun-Seong. Rising to his feet and slamming his hands on the table he shouted, "You wanna take this outside, punk?"

Chants of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' errupted throughout the cafeteria. Yun-Seong glared daggers at Cormag who simply smirked. Before another word could be spoken Amy and Cassandra stepped in.

"That's enough," said Cassandra sternly, hands on her hips.

"Both of you sit down **now**!" ordered a mortified Amy. Once they'd done this Amy glared at Cormag, "I expect you to behave yourself around my friends, Cormag."

"Yes, mom..." replied Cormag, feigning disappointment.

"Cormag, huh?" Xianghua echoed smiling at their potential friend, "I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Xianghua, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Cassandra and you've already become somewhat acquainted with my boyfriend Yun-Seong."

"Humph," was all the indignant Yun-Seong would say.

"Aw come on, don't be so bitter Red," said Cormag with a grin, "I was only joking. There's no need to be so touchy."

"Whatever..." muttered Yun-Seong.

"He'll come around," Krystal assured Cormag with a slight smile, "You remember me, right?"

"I think so..." Cormag replied thoughtfully, "You're Mimi's twin Vivi."

"Oh wow..." replied Krystal shaking her head.

"Hey, at least you recognized me right away unlike _some people_ we both know," said Cormag pretending to be annoyed as he gestured to Amy. Before the red head could protest he continued, "Why all mopey, Violet?"

"The Hammerhead took my phone and she gave Maxi and I detention..."

"Maxi? Is that your boyfriend or something?"

"No!" cried Krystal, her face turning red in embarrassment.

As if on cue Maxi and Kilik came to take their seats at the table. Noticing the newcomer, Kilik introduced the two of them. Cormag regarded Maxi with a grin before looking back to Krystal.

"Bit of a pretty boy, don't you think Violet?"

"Violet?" echoed Maxi in confusion.

"Cormag is a friend of mine and Amy's from way back. He used to call me Violet because of the color of my eyes," Krystal explained, "He used to think Krystal was a stupid name so he insisted on calling me something different and settled on Violet."

"I see," replied Maxi although he didn't see anything wrong with the name 'Krystal', "So what's with the sad face?"

"The Hammerhead caught me texting you... So... I'm without a phone and we..."

"Have detention," Maxi finished for her, sighing, "Great..."

"I'm sorry, Maxi... I'm so sorry..." said Krystal who now looked even more depressed than before.

"It's alright, Krys," replied Maxi as he rubbed her back, "That just means you're forced to sped more time with me."

Krystal giggled and blushed before looking shyly at her tray. Momentary silence swept the table as everyone began working at the mystery food of the day. However, curiosity overtook Amy and she broke the silence.

"Cormag."

"Sorel?"

"How do you know Franz?"

"Why? Are you his newest fangirl?" teased Cormag with an evil grin.

"What? No!" cried Amy defensively. Forcing herself to calm down she explained, "He and I attended lessons at the same dance studio over the summer. I saw you guys talking earlier and was just curious how you two knew each other."

"So your 'mysterious dance partner' is Franz?" questioned Cormag.

"Yeah."

"Franz and I went to junior high together. Great guy, easily my best friend," explained Cormag. With a grin he jokingly added, "He more than took the place of you and Violet."

"Ha ha," Amy retorted.

"Should I tell him to come over here?" offered Cormag.

"No, that's okay."

"You sure."

"Yeah."

"Have it your way," replied Cormag with a shrug, "He's probably too busy signing autographs anyway."

Amy rolled her eyes at Cormag's remark and gave her full attention to her tray. Sure enough, Franz and Cormag's friendship really could prove to be disasterous. Perhaps she should cut her losses and just be friendly acquaintences with her former dance partner...


End file.
